


midnight memories

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Piper yawned as she blearily opened her eyes, looking at the clock. 2:00 AM, it read and she turned to her other side, to see that Leo wasn’t there.She could feel her heart beating in panic as she quickly got out of bed, grabbing a hoodie from the ground and pulling it on.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	midnight memories

Piper yawned as she blearily opened her eyes, looking at the clock. 2:00 AM, it read and she turned to her other side, to see that Leo wasn’t there.

She could feel her heart beating in panic as she quickly got out of bed, grabbing a hoodie from the ground and pulling it on.

She walked down the steps, passing Clover, who was still asleep at the foot of the stairs, snoring. She knelt down and gently patted her back, before continuing towards the kitchen, which still had the lights on.

“Hi.” She said as she entered the room, Leo looking up at her. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat Piper noticed, meaning he had probably woken up from a nightmare.

“Hey. What are you doing up?” He asked, standing up and meeting her in the doorway. Piper shrugged before responding. “Your side of the bed got cold. Figured you had come downstairs for some reason. You ok babe?”

Leo stared at her before sighing. He ran a hand through his short curls, before nodding slowly. “Just tired. Keep having uh not nightmares but memories y'know?”

Piper nodded. She understood what he meant. Being demigods meant that nightmares were common. But the ones that weren’t nightmares, that were memories instead, were the worst.

“Come to sleep.” She said, looking him in the eye. She placed a hand on his cheek, gently rubbing circles onto the rough skin. “We can talk about it in the morning, but for now, just come to bed.”

Leo nodded, and they both turned around towards the living room, stopping at the foot of the stairs to say goodnight to Clover who didn’t even bat an eyelash before walking up the steps and into their room. Piper climbed back into bed, Leo’s warm breath on her neck as she let out a content sigh.

Things would be ok, she told herself. They would be ok.


End file.
